


A Hero, A Diner, and Jason Todd

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Robin has gone solo, and he tells Steph he wants to meet up as civilians.AU where Jason never died, so he remained Robin instead of Tim.
Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Hero, A Diner, and Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the Joker was never in Ethiopia, so Jason was never killed or even injured. As a result, he remained Robin, and Tim remained a civilian. Steph still became the Spoiler.

Steph learns about Cardinal from Tim on a Saturday.

“Robin is going solo,” he says, fiddling with his camera after she finishes up with the latest bad guy. “Yesterday was his first day out. I snuck up on him cos I didn’t recognize him at first, and I was excited cos a new vigilante, you know? But then he was like ‘I know you’re there, Tim’ and I was like, ‘oh, I know that voice’ and we talked. He’s going by Cardinal now.”

“If he’s trying to distance himself from Robin, choosing another bird name isn’t the way to go,” Steph says. 

Tim snorts. “That’s what I said. He threatened to break my camera and said I don’t have a right to criticize his name since I’m not in the hero game.”

“He’s got a point. You’re just our little stalker,” Steph says.

Tim rolls his eyes and snaps another photo of her.

“Anyway, you gotta show me his new get up. What’s his new costume look like?” she asks. “I’m assuming you took pictures. You always do.”

* * *

She meets up with Cardinal on Tuesday.

“I’ve been looking for you, Tag-Along,” he says.

“I see you’ve got yourself some new duds,” Steph says. “I dig it. Much more fashionable than Nightwing.”

He cackles at that, throwing his head back and laughing loudly. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

She grins. “What’s up? Tim says you’re going by Cardinal now?”

“Oh, Stalker Boy told you?” he asks. “That kid’s too sneaky for his own damn good. I nearly broke his camera in shock when he snuck up on me, and can you imagine? He would’ve been devastated and I would’ve had to deal with all that drama. He loves that thing. I don’t think replacing it would even be enough if it ever broke.”

“I don’t know how he’s gone so long without breaking it, considering who he takes photos of,” Steph says.

“No idea. Anyway, I’m not here to talk about him. I’m here for you, Smalls,” he says. “I’ve made the executive decision that it’s time you know my identity, and by extension the others. So tomorrow, meet me here. I’ll be wearing purple, in your honor.” He hands her a slip of paper with the address to a diner on it.

Shocked, Steph gapes. “And Batman’s cool with it? With me knowing?”

Cardinal chuckles. “Batman doesn’t get a say. I’m telling you, and then telling him I told you after that.”

“Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, and all that?” she asks.

“I don’t need forgiveness for this. You’re part of the crime-fighting family. You deserve to know,” he says. And then he takes off.

* * *

The only one in the diner wearing purple is Jason Todd.

Son of Bruce Wayne,  _ Jason. Todd. _

_ Jason fucking Todd. _

Steph sits down across from him and he immediately flicks a fry at her.

“What’s up, Princess?” he asks.

“You’re kidding, right?” she asks.

“How else do you think we afford all the bat-gadgets and gizmos?” he asks. “You want any food? It’s on me. Well, it’s technically on Bruce. I stole his card.”

“So Bruce is…” she trails off. No way, right?

“B. And Dick is our buddy in Bludhaven,” Jason says.

“Okay,” she says slowly. “Okay, okay, okay. I can deal with this.”

“You gonna have an aneurysm or something?” he asks.

“Just processing. Wait, shit, I didn’t introduce myself,” she says, startling in her seat to sit bolt upright. “I’m Steph Brown.”

Jason grins. “Nice to meet you. You want any food?”

Nodding, Steph pulls the menu away from it’s spot in the corner of the table and starts flipping through it. “So, why tell me now?”

“Well, if you’re gonna be Robin, it probably helps to know who Batman is,” Jason says.

Steph drops the menu. It doesn’t fall far, but she still drops it in shock.

“What?” she asks.

“I want you to take my place so B has someone to work with. You’ll keep him on his toes. Don’t want the old man getting lonely while he beats up bad guys, you know?” he says.

“Why me?” she asks.

“You’ve proven you can fight, that you’re dedicated, and that you can put up with Bruce’s bullshit. If anyone’s a good replacement for me, it’s you,” Jason says with a shrug. “I’ll warn him tomorrow that I talked to you and tell him there’s absolutely no changing my decision, and that he better accept you as Robin or else, and then you can start on Friday.”

Steph grins. “Thanks, Jason. This means a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
